


Say yes to the suit.

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Tears, Wedding Fluff, demands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Finn has to say  YES to his suit.Will he??Read and find out.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Say yes to the suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Finn and his decision making.

Finn walked into the groom suit store in Hollywood with his two best friends AJ Styles and mustafa Ali and his mother and mother-in-law Stephanie.

His mom and others hoped this was the last store of the 30 groom stores they have been too all over the world.

They have been to Paris, Milan ,Asia , Australia and Europe looking for finn's perfect suit.

I hope this our last store" mumbled his mom and everyone laughed.

Hello and welcome to TiMmy's tux and suit you must Finn " the sales agent gave her hand for a handshake and shook all their hands and gestured for them to walk in through the store suit closet.

Wow! This one is nice said his mom touching the fabric.

Yes! Nodded the sales agent it was designed by Timmy himself for tv personality Nate Burkes.".

Wow! It's beautiful" said Aj .Finn shrugged his shoulders and left to look at other suits.

The family members shared a look "not again" mumbled AJ.

What about this one it is a redesign of Neil Patrick Harris's wedding suit" she said with a big smile.

The is no way I'm wearing Neil Patrick Harris's suit I'm Finn balor I want my very own" .

Okay I'm going to bring in one of TiMmy's recent Hollywood wedding designs" said sandy as her name tag says" she left for a few minutes and came back with three piece suites.

I'm gonna need you to try on each of them the fitting room is this way" she said.

Finn followed her and went inside to try on the suits he tried the first suit , it was a three piece purple suit.

As soon as he stepped out of the fitting room everyone gasped.

" Ohh! My god Finn you look wow" said Aj.

I just don't think my fiance will like it" he said.. " what do you think Stephanie?" He asked.

I don't think it's my son's kinda fabric nor colour she said.

Thank you Stephanie I think she knows her son so it a no even for me" he said looking into the mirror.

Okay! We have another one" sandy said and Finn left for the fitting room.

I love it even the colour it's unique " said Aj.

I just don't think it's what my son would want his groom to wear" said Stephanie.

Finn choose that moment to appear in a grey three piece suit.

His mother shook her head " I liked the first one between the two I would choose the first one.

And Finn what do you know?" Asked sandy.

Finn shook his head" it doesn't scream me it doesn't scream Finn balor the demon he chuckled.

We left with the last one " she said.

Finn disappeared inside the fitting room.

So mom you don't like it ?" She asked.

It's not that wow! It's just full " she said.

Finn gasped when he saw himself in the mirror" wow! It's beautiful he Covered his mouth with his hand and looked at himself inthe mirror.

_Seth is going to love thisbecause I do"._

He opened the curtain and left the fitting room .

Everyone please keep your eyes open" said sandy no picking she said.

The family members kept their eyes closed until Finn stepped on those steps. " And open" she said.

Everyone gasped when they saw finn"s suit it was a black three piece stand collar suit Finn looked ravishing ".

So mom what do you think?" 

Wow! It's beautiful honey" she said putting her hand on her mouth.

Mother in law !"called sandy.

Wow!" It's beautiful and he looks beautiful my son is going to be so happy.

His best friend gave it a thumbs up but it was Finn's final say that mattered.

So Finn are you going to say yes to the suit?" She asked.

Finn smiled and nodded " yes! It's my dream suit".

The little crowd cheered.

* * *

Wedding day ..

Seth hasn't seen Finn's wedding suit he stood at the altar waiting for his husband to show up, he kept having ideas .

_what if .. what if Finn got cold feet ?"_

he was brought out of his thoughts when his Messiah theme song hit it was one of Finn's surprise , he asked why he wants to walk down the isle and Finn said " it's a surprise".

Finn looked beautiful , he looked sexier than ever like a million bucks and Seth was falling in love again.

Finn reached him and smiled hi!"....

Hi!" To you too " Seth said back with a smile.

Shall we get started "said the wedding officiant.

Ladies and gentlemen this two are going to say their vows" she said.

Seth took Finn's hand and smiled.

Finn Balor you are my world you're my life , the best thing to ever happen to me " ... Finn blushed.. you're everything to me I can't imagine my life without you" Seth said wiping the tear from Finn's cheek with his thumb, my life my light my reason for breathing I love you now and forever" he finished.

Finn smiled " Seth Rolllins Hemsley you mean the world to me I never believed in soul mates but you came along when I needed someone to love me forever.. Seth mouthed I love you to Finn.

Silence...

I love you more than any man has ever loved any woman" continued Finn..

Ohhh's! Erupted among the crowd of family and friends.

Okay the couple will exchange rings " they did that, the official smiled , " I now pronounce you man an husband.

The couple held up their wedding ring it's Irish tradition to hold up to show of your Claddagh rings which represents love, loyalty and friendship.

Everyone cheered as the couple went to the centre for thrit first dance.

I love you " Seth whispered.

Finn blushed " baby I love you too ."

You look beautiful and handsome combined" Seth said chuckling, making Finn giggle.

The couple enjoyed their dance and kissed thinking about their honeymoon.

Finn 


End file.
